


Ear Infections in the Common Room

by Joyful



Series: One Sentence Meme flash fills [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/pseuds/Joyful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has double ear infections.  Wes makes him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ear Infections in the Common Room

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the beyond_dapper 1 sentence meme. Prompt was "ear infection"

Blaine whimpered. He wasn't the kind of guy to do this. To cry and moan because he didn't feel well. But the pain in his ears was so bad. According to the doctor he had an infection in both ears, but the right ear was worse because the entire ear canal had swollen up. The worst part was that Blaine always slept on his side, but because his ears were infected he couldn't get comfortable because it hurt to press the side of his head to the pillow. He had to sleep on his back, which always made him feel like he couldn't breathe, or on his stomach, which didn't work either because he'd have to stick his face in the pillow. In short, Blaine Anderson was miserable.

"Blaine, do come here," Wes instructed. "Lay on your side and put your head in my lap."

"Okay," Blaine said in a quivering voice.

"Where are your ear drops?"

"Here," Blaine said, handing the two small bottles out. Wes took the bottles from Blaine and made room for Blaine to sit on the couch. Wes red the small instructions on the bottles and nodded. He first put the antibiotic drops in, then carefully, cautiously, gently stroked the skin around, behind and below Blaine's ear. Dragging his fingertips along the skin away from the ear. After a few minutes he put in the numbing drops, and repeated the slow, careful stroking of Blaine's skin.

"That feels good," Blaine said quietly. There was still a little waver in his voice.

"My mom used to do this for me," Wes said. "I got a lot of ear infections as a child. It also helps to put a warm compress here, behind the ear," Wes said, lightly touching the space, "and here, right below the ear. It can draw out some of the pain."

"You're kind of awesome," Blaine said sleepily.

"I know. Roll over and I'll do the other ear," Wes instructed. Blaine did, and Wes carefully applied the drops, then rubbed the skin gently.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered. Then, a few seconds later, a soft snore escaped him. Wes tried not to chuckle at the cuteness of a sleeping Blaine. he just rubbed the skin around Blaine's ear, and occasionally ran his fingers through Blaine's loose curls. Blaine should leave his hair ungelled more often, Wes thought as he watched his friend sleep in his lap.


End file.
